guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Escape from the Torment
I got "Quest failed, please return to outpost and try again" after the ambush, and I do not have any idea what happened to cause that? Me too, don't know why. Make that three. Strange. =\ --Dirigible 18:48, 11 December 2006 (CST) Make it 4 Sjj668 16:37, 17 December 2006 (CST) Me 5, Do you keep him alive or keep him from getting away completely or just slow him up?--Rafe Alexander 07:12, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :This must have been fixed in a patch, I died, but still finished it. --Macros† (talk/ ) 18:39, 18 December 2006 (CST) Make it 5. I think I have to keep Terick alive, even though it doesn't say that in the quest dialogue. --Ψαμαθος 00:54, 19 December 2006 (CST) :Hmm. Terick runs away during the encounter and shortly after he gets out of range of my enchantments, I fail the quest. None of the margonites seemed to be attacking him. I don't know what happens to him that causes the quest to fail... --Ψαμαθος 01:15, 19 December 2006 (CST) I have tried this quest three times now and it fails everytime. Terick either dies or disappears right after he talks. I've tried keeping track of him but it's difficult while trying to fight the margonites that converge on your party at the same time. --Kyr One 22:02, 25 December 2006 (CST) *Was the first person to post this problem* On my first character I was able to do this quest on my third try with my first character. Now I have my second character here and ran into the same problem. My theory is simply, you fail once Terick gets to a certain location, possibly the one you find him at in the next quest. This is not strictly a time limit as body blocking Terick is possible (and advised), muddy terain may helps, every second helps, as this time I only failed because the last mob got off Abbadon's Chosen. *Remembered to sign this time*125.238.114.154 04:04, 4 January 2007 (CST)Stewie From last time, it took me two trys to get it again (third time lucky twice in a row), I got it by making use of Muddy Terain, aswell as barrage and a MM (two things I generally do not like to have around in the realm of torment), aswell as my usual nuker, just gear yourself to kill as quick as possible. Good luck all125.236.172.211 17:54, 4 January 2007 (CST)Stewie :Failed for me as well--Dr.D 06:37, 1 February 2007 (CST) I'd really like to know why this quest keeps failing. I've hit it three times, but each time it fails. AOTT 18:24, 18 February 2007 (CST) Basically he runs towards the stairs / gates to the south of the ambush I think you need to kill every one before he reaches those gates maybe 02:36, 5 April 2007 (GMT+1) Majikthise I've failed this quest at least ten times from all three directions. The map is wrong, the walkthrough is wrong, and there's no way of avoiding this "bug". Body blocking, also does not work. I've even gone so far as to kill absolutely everything on the map before escorting Terick...to no avail. I'm sick of trying to complete this quest. The only thing I haven't tried is getting killed, and I'm not about to abandon a survivor title for this meager reward. I've completed this quest 3 times on 3 different characters, I've never paid the least bit of attention to Terick (I think I might have spotted him running away to the southwest), and I've always completed the quest successfully. I've always approached the ambush from the northeast, rather than the path shown on the map. I don't think the note starting with "Given that most quests are designed to force you to take the longest route possible..." is correct at all. Perhaps it's relevant that I've always combined this quest with A Flickering Flame; I don't know. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 12:42, 1 August 2007 (CDT) I failed it a lot of times, looks like you have to kill the dervish at last I followed the path indicatd in the map, and as i was fighting noticed Terick running off, so I flagged the H/H and followed Terick so he was always in my radar range. Don't know if that helped but the quest completed.